Don't Follow the Powerlines
I'll start off by not saying if this story is real or not. After all, it's up to you what you think. You, the reader. Besides, saying it's real is cliche and saying it's not real takes the fun out of it. But I'm here to tell my story and although it may seem fake...well, I'll leave that up to you. June, 2011. I can't remember the exact date but I do remember that it was an overcast day. At my school it was exams week. If you didn't have an exam then you could either stay home or go to school anyways and waste time there doing whatever. My friends and I, Patrick and Matthew coincidentally didn't have exams on the same day as I and we decided to take advantage of it. Now here's where it begins. When I noticed them. The powerlines. Not the kind you see running along the road anywhere. No, these were tall power lines made up of two very tall poles with two boards in the shape of an "X" in between to hold them together. Yes, that's when it began. I searched on Google Maps at my school with Matthew on the schools computer to set a destination when we would stop following the powerlines and start heading back to school. There was a pond that they ran by and we decided we would stop near there and start heading back. I printed out the picture and we met up with Patrick later that day. We finally started for the powerlines, using them as a guide, walking along them so we wouldn't get lost. There was a patch of forest we had to walk through first to get out into a field where they lay ahead of us. Then a field we had to cross to get to the entrance where they cut through this large forest. We eventually crossed the field and made our way to the entrance. The path where the construction crew cut down all of the trees was severely overgrown indicating it had been a long time since anyone had ever been where we were standing now. It gave me a creepy feeling, I wasn't sure how Patrick or Matt felt. We headed in. We all had packed lunches so we were set for the trip. The powerlines stretched ahead of us for about three or four kilometers so it would be at least a 2 hour walk to and back. We made conversation to pass the time. I can't exactly remember what we had talked about, but it ranged widely from topic to topic. Patrick was making jokes about how we would eventually get lost and would have to eat Matthew to survive, Matt got annoyed and said that they should eat me instead. We all laughed it off. Then we came to a rather thick and really overgrown part of the pathway that was covered with thorn bushes, so we looked at our options. To our right was a darkened path, shaded by the trees from sunlight that in humour, didn't look promising. To our left there was a rather light path with a worn road in front of us. Out of light jokes made by Patrick, we took the left path. The path or "road" I should call it since it was really wide and worn from possible vehicles, although I have no idea why anyone would build all the way out here, took us out into another field which we crossed and looked around. Rather than turn back and head for school, we decided to cut into the forest again and follow a brook we had found taking us hopefully to our destination. That's when things got weird and creepy at the same time. You see, without knowing where the powerlines were exactly and not having their guidance scared me a little, but I was assured by the fact that the brook must take us to the pond. I was wrong. I had never bothered to look up and find where the powerlines were so we could follow them so we were following this stream. Eventually Matt and Patrick grew tired of following it, having the sense that it went nowhere, and we decided to go back to school. I looked up....and couldn't see the powerlines. We had no idea where we were. So the best idea was to keep following the stream. It didn't help when the brook became unfollowable, so we went bushwacking through the trees instead. After an hour of this, we ended up somewhere I can't quite explain. We had found the powerlines. I still have no idea how we found them, but we followed them. Coming out into a field we could see a patch of forest ahead of us. We all recognized it. It was the forest we walked through from school to get where we were standing. Matt and Patrick were confused. They didn't seem scared like I was. Clearly they didn't realize that we just went through something completely impossible. I mean, how the fuck did we get back there? I sure as hell knew that the brook never went in the direction of school. We were heading'' away ''from school, I was sure of it. We spent the rest of the day at school. Discussing the experience, they didn't seem scared. Not like I was. We must have got turned around somehow, someway. It must have happened. Or did we really just go through a paradox? I still don't fucking know, but what happened that day is uncomfortable to think about. It scares me even to type this as it reminds me of that god forsaken day. It's all up to you if you want to believe this. I told you the story and I'm telling you this. Don't follow the powerlines. Category:Places